bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabber Quickstart Guide
Hi Officers! By now, jj has probably told you about this wiki, and a brief message on wanting to get it up to scratch before publishing to the guild. It took me a while to work out what I have so far, so here are some tips to get you started. *Create an account, and I will make you all admins, so you can do everything *Once an admin, at the bottom of the screen you will see "Admin" as the right hand of 4 options. This takes you to a console where you can do various things, like see page edits, see registered users, etc. You can also change properties of the wiki *Bear in mind with all of these pages, including this one, everyone in the guild, and potentially people who stumble across this wiki by accident, can see it all, and can even edit it. We probablyly want to avoid any references to "Cant believe xyz player got 2 million points in the boss strike" for fear of poaching. *There doesnt appear to be a way to lock down this editing, although you can revert erroneous edits. It is in the spirit of what wikis are, that everyone can contribute. Even the main battle nations wiki is editable by everyone, I guess even the big ones like wikipedia . We probably shouldnt worry too much, just need to be aware *Once an admin, you can protect a page from editing, although they advise you to only do this to key pages, like your main one, or if someone keeps messing with a page when you dont want them to. Do this with 'protect' option at the top *When editing pages on a PC (and I assume a mac), you get a nice visual editor. If you are on an iPad, the editing is all in wiki markup. Look at the help pages (Top right - need help editing, for example), and it will explain. If you've ever used wikis before, it will be fairly familiar *If you want to discuss edits to a page, or what a page should contain, you can click the 'Start a discussion' button at the bottom of any page, or simply add to the comments section *The basic idea is to store information on here which would be useful to guild members, particular to get new joiners up to speed, and make them better players. You will all have far more knowledge than me, so get editing these pages, and add useful stuff in. Its actually fairly easy to upload a screenshot from an ipad, and even upload recorded videos if we want to *The main help page for everything to do with this wiki is here -> Help:Contents *If you have no idea where to start, feel free to chat me in game, and i'll try and help. *To link to a page on the main battle nation wiki, click the link icon in the visual editor, and put w:c:battlenations:xxxxxxx as the link, where xxxxxxx is the page name. I have put one example on the ancient sentinel page. *If you want to create a link to a new page, just enter a link with the link icon, and the first time you click it, if it doesnt exist, it will just create the page. Think that's it for now. Happy editing!! Remember to comment at the bottom of pages, if you have thoughts good or bad Cheers, Tabs.